


My Mother

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote for my mom.





	My Mother

My Mother, a sword in her strength, beauty, and grace.

My advisor, provider, and protector.

So many love her joyous and feral demeanor.

You can always find a smile on her face.

* * *

My Mother, a vibrant magenta aconite in a crystal glass vase.

Delicate but strong she remains through all endeavors.

Her ties to misfortune long severed.

She walks through life in her own indigenous pace.

* * *

My Mother, and angel in the eyes of her children.

She bestows her love upon millions.

Her laugh as contagious as her smile.

Wretched are those who have not been graced with her wile.

* * *

My Mother, her composer unyielding through turmoil.

My Mother, holds on to the ones she loves like a snake in a coil.


End file.
